<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yee to my Haw by wimmla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727599">Yee to my Haw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimmla/pseuds/wimmla'>wimmla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher (web series), Watcher - Fandom, Watcher Weekly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternare universe - cowboys, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowboys, M/M, Rimming, buzzfeed unclean, shyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimmla/pseuds/wimmla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the 18th century, a rancher and a doctor meet by chance.</p><p>-Based on the theme of "The Haunted Town Of Tombstone" video.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara &amp; Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yee to my Haw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>&gt;&gt; Gay cowboys<br/>&gt;&gt; All grammical and misspelled words are my mistakes. I am not a professional.<br/>&gt;&gt; feedback is welcomed and appreciated! I need some, i don't get any ;(<br/>my tumblr: ohluccifer.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow bit at his features; wracking his body of the frigid temperatures of that morning. Ryan waited for his doctor in the stables where his patient paced frantically. It was almost half-past high noon on the first day of the month, today is the day his mare is supposed to have her first foaling. Ryan sent his brother out when she hadn’t birthed within the first hour of her labor, and with every moment he stood there it seemed longer than the last.</p><p>Now Ryan waited, impatient and cross - rolling himself some tobacco out of frustration before a hazy figure caught his attention in the distance. He recognized one as his kin as he rode up to him now, but the other wasn’t his doctor, to this much he knew.</p><p>“And who in the hell are you?” The cowboy called out to his stranger. No answer was given until the man came closer up to the barn.</p><p>“I reckon that’ll be a “hello” there then, partner.” Spoke the man as he got off his horse, leading it to hitch. The stranger that now stood before him was tall as redwoods, his nose a bit crooked, and his smile never faltering. </p><p>“Where in the hell is, Smith?” Ryan said, watching the tall fellow as he fiddled with his saddlebag. Ryan nodded to his brother in the other direction, making his sibling run to the mare in the stable behind him. Leaving the two of them alone.</p><p>“You didn’t hear?” The man said over his shoulder, taking out a bottle and a syringe, eyeing it before bringing his attention back to the other.</p><p>“Hear what?” Ryan huffed, folding his arms to not only brace him from the gusts of cold wind, but also in the annoyance of his question still being unanswered.</p><p>The stranger looked back to him when he was sure he had everything in hand. As he made his way past him when he retorted, “The man is deathly ill.”</p><p>Ryan turned on his heel to watch the other man as he walked into the door behind him, his mouth open in response with no words coming out. The man ahead of him went straight to the patient in question, needing no direction, and set his craft down to roll up his sleeves in haste. </p><p>“Wh-,” Ryan shook his head, trying to compose himself. “Ill?!” Ryan jogged after him, making sure to close the heavy doors behind, shielding them from the cold front. “What do you mean he’s ill? I need my horses ready for the drive at the end of Spring.”</p><p>“And you’re looking at his replacement until then!” He replied quickly over his shoulder.</p><p>The doctor and his brother communicated with rushed words and gestures, trying to calm the mother-to-be. His brother tied the lead off to hold her in place as the stranger tried to soothe her from behind, cooing, and gently patting her rear. </p><p>“He had to go to the town over yonder,” He said as he worked with his tools below him. “You see, that’s where I’m from and that’s also where his daughter lives, hence why he was there.” He picked up a needle and inspected it closely. “ I’m sure you’ll have him back come next winter, at least, that’s how long he said he needed me here till.”</p><p>Ryan was in disbelief of the news as he tried to find his place to help, slotting himself into the small of the stable next to the stranger when suddenly turned to lock his eyes with his. A chill ran down Ryan’s spine in response; eyes frozen on the other.</p><p>“Hold her tight, she ain’t gonna like this-” The stranger hollard, breaking contact to communicate to his brother on the other side, “And you!”  He said, pointing his attention back to Ryan. “Stop starin’ at me with those big ol’ doe eyes and get your ass over here!” Ryan jolted from his trance and shifted quickly in front of the doctor, who gestured him to do so. </p><p>Ryan slid in front of the tall man, his back to the other’s chest. The doctor’s lean arms reached around him, grabbing a rope he already had tied to the foal’s hooves that had peeked out from the horse’s behind. </p><p>Ryan looked back halfway over his shoulder, stopping suddenly when he noticed the other man was right there - their noses almost touching. His brain finally registered how close the other was to him; their bodies slotted together almost perfectly, the heat of his arms aligned next to his own with his hot breath trickling down his neck.</p><p>“Grab the rope and get ready.” He said, waiting for Ryan and his brother to take hold. He stayed in place, his brain in a fog, as the touch of long and slender fingers quickly guided his hand to the rope whilst his brother rushed to their side.</p><p>Ryan looked over his shoulder again, meeting the other with another curious look for the second time that evening. The man’s skin had a thin sheen of sweat from his labor, cheeks pink from the ware of the weather. The man’s eyes fell to Ryan’s lips before shouting.</p><p>“Pull!”</p><p>Ryan whipped his head back to the horse who maneuvered to and fro, trying to free herself from the help she didn’t want. Ryan pulled with the supporting strength from the other behind him; he grasped at the rope as hard as he could, though his efforts were fruitless. The doctor moved his hands down the rope until they met Ryan’s wrists where they came to rest, touching him again. </p><p>“Pull!” he ordered once more.</p><p>Ryan let out a yelp before falling back onto the man, both of them falling hard onto the straw-covered ground. The doctor behind him must have foreseen the action, wrapping his arms around his torso before they both collapsed. He released him, though, to rub the back of his head, groaning. </p><p>Ryan rapidly rolled on him, now face to face, his breath billowing in the cold over the man's features. The stranger opened his eyes to meet Ryan’s surprised ones, he only took a moment to gaze before smirking and winking to the other. Ryan lurched back at that, allowing the man some room to sit up.</p><p>The man rubbed the back of his head once more before getting to his feet, hobbling over the creature that they had just delivered to life. He stuck his fingers into the foal’s nostrils and mouth, clearing the airways to see if the babe would come too.</p><p>“Bucket.” The doctor ordered, his brother complying and went to fetch it with a nod. Returning with it in hand, knowing what to do himself and splashing it onto the foal.</p><p>Ryan still half-laid on the floor, chest heaving, eyes wide, not noticing the tall man grabbing a handful of his shirt and hoisting him up to his feet. Ryan’s eyes jumped to meet the other’s, the stranger's look was swift, his eyes quickly falling to Ryan’s lips again and then back to the babe. </p><p>“Congratulations,” The man said, slapping an approving hand into Ryan’s chest. “It’s a colt.” The stranger turned his heel and patted his brother on his back as well, walking to his instruments as he did so. “I assume you know what to do from here.” He huffed as he bent to gather his belongings. Ryan saw his brother nod in response, petting the mother as she licked her baby clean.</p><p>The tall man nestled his hat onto his head and walked to the barn door, turning as he cracked the door open. “And by the way,” He said in a chuckle, “My name is Shane Madej.” Ryan watched as the tall man left like he came, quickly and cocksure.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ryan didn’t expect to see Shane so soon again, It seemed only a couple days had passed before he saw the doctor waving to him from the barn doors.</p><p>Ryan was out in the snow-covered pasture, exercising his saddlebred when he felt something was off. He slowed his horse to a trot, looking over his shoulder to see a man he’d seen not so long ago.</p><p>As Ryan rode up to the barn he tried to seem cool, his emotions raking over the coals that were singed inside his chest from that time ago. He could still feel the warmth of the man when he had pressed and ground into him from the foaling. Ryan swallowed hard as he tried to keep his composure, coming closer to the tall figure that leaned into the side of the barn, watching him with arms crossed.</p><p>Ryan came to a stop, “Can I help you?” he asked, halting his horse next to the doctor. </p><p>Shane’s eyes faltered beneath the brim of his hat - a small smirk following in suit. He lifted his head back up to look into Ryan’s eyes, now smiling widely.</p><p>“I reckon that’ll be a “hello” there then, partner.” Shane quoted from their first encounter. Ryan rolled his eyes as he moved past the other into the stables, cracking a smile too as he did making sure Shane didn’t see.</p><p>Ryan dismounted in the stable, Shane was not too far behind him, moving slowly to allow the other some space to work. Ryan peered over his shoulder nervously, catching a glimpse as the other assaulted him with his eyes, trailing them slowly down to the lower half of his body, not noticing he was seen. Ryan brought his eyes back to the saddlebred, face caving into embarrassment.</p><p>“That’s a fine horse you have there.” Shane drawled behind him, shoving his hands in his pockets for warmth.</p><p>Ryan swallowed and held his breath as he turned to face the man, giving his horse a departing pat goodbye. “I would hope so,” Ryan said. “She needs to be in fine condition to help us with the cattle drive.”</p><p>“Ah,” Shane said in response, smiling as he did so. There was an awkward silence that followed.</p><p>“Why are you here, again?” Ryan asked, zipping up his coat and flipping his collar up as he headed towards the door. As he passed he nodded to the other, directing Shane to walk with him in company.</p><p>Shane followed behind, “Your brother came by this morning and asked for me.” </p><p>Ryan rubbed his gloved hands together from the cold, “He didn’t inform me so.” Ryan reached into his pocket to roll a cigarette, taking off his glove to have easier access. </p><p>“He just wanted me to check up on the babe,” Shane commented as he came up beside him. Ryan only grunted in response as he traded the glove in his mouth for the fresh cigarette. Ryan slid the glove back onto his hand and fumbled in his other pocket for a match to light. </p><p>“And the babe?” Ryan questioned, having issues with the wick as he tried lighting his smoke. Shane reached forward to take the match from his hand, Ryan looked at the other in confusion before being greeted with a small light of the fire.</p><p>Ryan looked at Shane with a strange interest, not knowing how to react as his head tipped forward to the light. Shane had shielded the flame from the light breeze that caressed them freely, watching as the shorter man leaned forward, and seeing how his cheeks sunk-in to drag in the smoke. Shane noted that his cheeks were rosy from the cold and his eyelashes became heavy as he enjoyed the taste - he held his breath as he watched.</p><p>“The babe looks good,” Shane said quietly, knowing to himself it wasn't the foal he was referring to.</p><p>Ryan hadn’t realized that his eyes had closed. Upon realization he pulled back quickly from Shane's hand and looked the other way, releasing the smoke with quivering lips. Ryan kicked at the snow on the ground as he took another puff, feeling the awkwardness rise as Shane cleared his throat behind him. </p><p>Ryan, still facing the other way, saw his brother walking to them in haste and nodded to him in a quick hello. “Thanks for comin’ doc.” He said as he passed by into the door behind him, gesturing Shane to follow. </p><p>Ryan flicked the ash of his cigarette to the ground below as he watched Shane walk out the door behind his brother as he came in. Not to be seen by either of them for the rest of that winter.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The snow melted into cold mud as spring came into view. Ryan had been asked to be the horse wrangler for that summer for the yearly cattle drive, as he expected so, he’d been horse wrangler ever since his father passed when he was fourteen. </p><p>The boss of the outfit came over every spring since to mull over the small details, always about a month or two before their departure. Ryan’s horses were always in good condition, however, there was one this year that concerned him.</p><p>“All of them in good condition, I assume?” The cattle driver spoke, patting the horses approvingly as he stalked by their stalls.</p><p>“Always are,” Ryan responded, rubbing his neck in nervousness of the conversation to come. “Except for Rain over there.” The older man turned to Ryan, arching his bushy brow in reply. </p><p>“H-how many hands are you havin’ this year?” Ryan asked.</p><p>“Thirteen,” The driver said lowly. “More hands than usual since my new bull is more prone to twins.” A disapproving look was directed at Ryan for the news. “What about that fella over there?” He said, nodding to the new colt.</p><p>“Ah,” Ryan looked to the stable behind him and looked back to the driver. “He ain’t saddle broken yet, too young.”</p><p>The man sighed heavily from the response, “Alright then.” He said shuffling towards the door, “Get the doc in here and see what he can do.”</p><p>Ryan jumped at that, “No-” He followed the other, “No, no - no need to do that, I’m sure the ol’ gal just has a cough from the winter-” </p><p>The driver stopped and turned to greet Ryan’s face with his, “Get the doctor in here and we’ll see if it’s just a cough.” The irritation was clear in his eyes. “I need as many healthy horses that you got. Don’t go failing me or your father.”</p><p>Ryan flared in response as the driver walked out of the barn and disappeared into the distance.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>That night Ryan did not sleep, his thoughts were keeping him wide-eyed and short-breathed. Impure thoughts had filled his head like when he was a child; making him hot, itchy, and confused. </p><p>He thought of Shane with his crooked nose and his hap-hazard hair, and how he didn’t understand why he wanted to feel those beige cow-licks run through his fingers. Ryan didn’t know what he was feeling for the tall man, he didn’t know why he wanted to be wrapped up in those arms again and why he felt the way he did when he was.</p><p>Ryan was curious and scared of the newonst feelings to this man he hardly knew. Scared because he knows this feeling as attraction. Scared that he is experienced such feelings for another man. And curious, because he wanted to see what such long fingers could do.</p><p>Ryan fought to ignore his body as it called to him for satisfaction, but eventually and successfully drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Ryan rapped hard on the thick wood door, backing to allow enough room for the other to join him on the porch in expectancy. The sun had hardly risen to indicate that a new day has begun, but the doctor hastily answered the door with a book in hand. Ryan noticed the man was half-dressed, shirt untucked from his trousers and face unshaven.</p><p>Shane’s expression went from surprise to a small warm smile. “Well, hello there.”  Shane had put a finger to a sentence to where he stopped reading but shut the book when he realized who was at his door.</p><p>“Mornin’,” Ryan mumbled, “I need to ask you somethin’.” Shane looked Ryan up and down before nodding for him to come into the cabin with him. Ryan stood for a moment or two before going into the home, afraid as if this suggestion was unwise.</p><p>Ryan waited in the middle of the room, letting his eyes wander, picking up bits and pieces of Shane’s life here and there. Shane closed the door behind him, walking around him to the small room around the corner. </p><p>“So what did you want to ask me?” Shane called from the other room.</p><p>“I am part of an outfit for the town here...” Ryan began, stepping around the small living quarters. His attention wandered as he looked at piles of books scattered open on a table in the middle of the room, as well as noticing a small fire slowly dying in the corner firepit. It wasn’t a ranch house for sure.</p><p>“Hmm?” Shane responded, shuffling in the other room.</p><p>“And the driver just looked at my team and doesn’t like the looks of a particular mare.” </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Shane confirmed.</p><p>“And you see when my father ran the ranch, the horses were always ready for the drive-” </p><p>“So you want me to take a look at your mare?” Shane said flatly in the other room.</p><p>“Well,” Ryan started to say, but reconsidered. “Yes.”</p><p>“Is that all?”</p><p>Ryan was looking out a small dirty window to the horizon before he shook his head in confusion of the conversation, why did he like this <em>asshole</em>? Why was he <em>being </em>such an asshole? He has only been rude and short with him since they’ve met. Ryan turned, walking to where Shane was in the other room and getting hot with temper. Was he toying with him? Does he have it out for him?</p><p>Ryan stepped into the doorway and stopped, watching as the other man dragged a tiny angled knife down the left side of his cheek. Shane was sitting in a small chair, his shirt was undone, and clinging pathetically to his shoulders. Ryan watched as the rising sun rays of orange and red painted Shane’s exposing full neck, clavicle, and some of his chest. </p><p>Shane held a small mirror with the other hand while he dipped the used end of the blade in a nearby basin bowl. He glanced over to Ryan who just walked in, looking at him nonchalantly as he looked back to his mirror and began to shave the other side of his face. Ryan flushed when noticed he’d been staring and began picking at a loose string on his shirt. </p><p>“Is that all?” Shane repeated, smirking just a little when he saw Ryan wriggle in frustration in the corner of his eye. </p><p>“You’re an ass-” Ryan began loudly, only to be cut off.</p><p>“How about this, I’ll help you if you help me,” Shane said, as he waved for him to come closer.</p><p>Ryan huffed in annoyance but came closer still, “What?” He sighed, shallowly in defeat.</p><p>Shane gets up from the hilariously small-for-his-size chair he was just sitting in and took a step into Ryan’s personal space. Ryan backed up on instinct, but Shane took another step forward, standing close to him again and knowing this time Ryan dare not move.</p><p>Ryan did not move but instead looked up to the man that currently looked down on him, a smirk appearing as he did so. Ryan swallowed thickly as Shane looked deep into his eyes, something playful seemed to be dancing in them. </p><p>Shane held up his small knife, “Cow bruised my workin’ hand yesterday.” He says pointedly as he lifts it up to Ryan’s eyes to see. “Wouldn’t mind some help with this.” Shane gestures at the uneven shave he had done to the one side of his face.</p><p>The eye contact had not broken until Ryan looked to the knife then back to Shane’s face, thinking for a moment before taking the blade into his hands. Ryan ducked his head, looking elsewhere as his hand grazed the others, desperately trying not to think of how they would feel somewhere else on him.</p><p>Shane turned and sat back in his small chair. Sitting up as straight as possible he turned to crane his neck as long as he could outward to reveal to Ryan where the cake soap still clung. </p><p>“Is this really-?” Ryan questioned, feeling a little dumbfounded.</p><p>“Tick-tock,” Shane replied playfully. “Or you won’t be going to any wrangling of sorts.” </p><p>“You know I could cut your neck open right now and bleed you out.” Ryan retorted, feeling a bit of insult from the task he was given.</p><p>“Oh you wouldn’t want that,” Shane coaxed as Ryan came to the front of him, sizing the situation, reaching for the man's chin.</p><p>Ryan sharply turned Shane to strain his neck even further out than necessary, resulting in a small hiss from the other. Ryan smirked at his small victory, seeing as Shane looked over to him with a small smile himself, chuckling in amusement.</p><p>“And why is that?” Ryan said, scraping slowly against the grains of Shane’s neck.</p><p>Shane didn’t answer for some time, letting the other man shave him slowly and carefully. Shane was curious about him as well, little to Ryan’s knowledge. He wanted him ever since that day of the foaling; Shane, roused by his quip and the mere sight of his muscle. He let the feeling of warmth flutter across his skin as the other touched his flesh. Shane closed his eyes, trying to memorize each fingertip as they sank their warmth into him. </p><p>“You wouldn't have my company anymore,” Shane responded simply.</p><p>Ryan’s heart was pounding in his chest, he tried his best to control his breathing in hopes to not gain attention to himself. He trembled slightly as he made his way up the cheek of the other, his thoughts swimming in how wanted to touch and explore more. </p><p>No words had been passed in the remaining minutes they had, one another lost in their own minds as their bodies flew on autopilot, both of them feeling a little warm and giddy from the sheer proximity of one another.</p><p>Ryan let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he was finished, turning to clean the knife in the used water in the basin behind him. Shane let out a small sigh himself, coming back to reality as the warmth of the other dissipated. </p><p>Ryan stood in his spot, his nerves keeping him in place as he heard the other get up behind him. The knock of his boots coming closer behind him, he couldn’t see Shane behind him, but he knew he was standing close. Ryan closed his eyes in anticipation, his lips quivering and heart pumping. </p><p>Shane stood so close to Ryan, he could see the individual hairs and freckles that peppered here and there on the back of his neck. Shane knew his breath must’ve been ghosting the other’s neck because goosebumps began to form in front of him. He wondered what Ryan tasted like in this moment, wanting to nip and lick the muscle that flexed there. Shane smirked, reaching around Ryan to the hat that sat next to the basin on the table and placed it on his head.</p><p><em>Not yet</em>. Shane thought.</p><p>Ryan heard the boots behind him move now, walking towards the door. “Come on now,” Shane chimed. “Let’s get to seeing those horses.”</p><p>Ryan turned to look at the other, watching as he grabbed his coat off a chair, threw it over his shoulder, and walked out the door.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The summer came too soon, in Ryan’s opinion, he enjoyed and wanted to keep spending his weekend visits with Shane as long as he could. He liked it when he would ride in and see Shane, leaning on the side of the barn with a big grin on his face to greet him. </p><p>He learned more about Shane than he thought he would, to where he grew up and how he got here. He learned to chide along with his humor once he understood it, Ryan enjoyed his company so much it hurt when the thought about the several months they would be parted.</p><p>He would miss the distracted grazes of touching, flirtatious nothings, and the tension that stood behind it.</p><p>“So the driver is coming around soon,” Ryan said, while the other inspected one of his saddlebred. </p><p>“I recken’,” Shane replied, patting the horse on the neck. “She’s going to ride just fine, aren’t you, baby?” Shane scratched the horse’s ear with a big smile.</p><p>Ryan waited for Shane to come back to the conversation, but when Shane glanced over with his smile fading he knew that he also didn’t want to talk about it.</p><p>Ryan brought his gaze down and kicked at the dirt below his boot, “I wanted to thank you for your help these past couple months.” </p><p>Shane nodded in response still idly petting the horse in front of him. “No needs for “thank you’s.”</p><p>“Of course there is,” Ryan chuckled lightly. “The outfit wouldn’t be able to ride out tomorrow if it wuddn’t for you.”</p><p>Ryan looked up to see Shane finally looking back, his expression soft. Ryan opened his mouth to say something again but got lost in the wording, so he hung his head to look at the ground instead once again. “Just wanted to say thank you, just in case you move back to yur’ town before I get back. Been a real pal - been great...”</p><p>Ryan looked back up to Shane, who was still looking at him, making Ryan feel uneasy. “You know-” Ryan began with a warbled laugh, trying to break the tension. “You’re not as big as a bastard that I originally thought-”</p><p>Ryan cut himself off when he saw Shane move quickly to him. Shane strode up to the other with his energy beaming, making Ryan back into the wall behind him initiating his fight or flight. Shane pressed himself into Ryan, the low of his pelvis crashing into Ryan’s navel, and his chest close to his.</p><p>Shane craned his neck down to look at Ryan, who looked back up to him through his lashes. Ryan grabbed Shane’s arms to hold them steady, the taller man obviously too caught up in his current act to notice how much he was intimidating the other.</p><p>Ryan put his hand out to distance himself on Shane’s chest, but Shane quickly put his hand over Ryan’s and pushed himself closer. Shane was inches away from Ryan’s face, their eyes never leaving one another as he reeled in closer. </p><p>Both men’s breath was labored; their erratic heartbeats hammering as their rousing lust finally came seeping into play. Shane felt hot when the other man looked to his mouth, watching Ryan slowly dragged their way up to his eyes. Ryan felt prickles of desire ride up his spine as Shane brushed his nose with his own.</p><p>Ryan almost lunged forward to kiss the other when he heard, “Ryan!” </p><p>Ryan’s eyes darted to the entrance of the barn that was close beside them where the call seemed to have come from. His eyes went back to Shane’s, who held his place against him, bring himself closer to his mouth. Ryan heard the sound of spurs clinking closer, but paid no mind to it as he watched the other purse his lips thin in frustration.</p><p>Shane looked forlorn as he took himself off Ryan, who in return had to hold himself up from falling as the force from the other was taken away so quickly.</p><p>“There you are!” A familiar voice said. Ryan turned from his place to see the driver stepping into the barn.  “Are these horses ready for tomorrow?”</p><p>There was an awkward silence as the man looked between them before Ryan scrambled back to reality, “Uh-” He choked out, coming off the wall and to his feet. “Uh, yeah- Yes.” </p><p>The driver raised his brow and looked to Shane who also stood up straight and wiped his hand on his pants before extending it to the other man.</p><p>“This is the doctor,” Ryan quipped as they shook hands. </p><p>“Ah!” The driver exclaimed. “We know you’ll do us proud.”</p><p>Shane nodded in thanks taking his hand back, rubbing it on the back of his neck, and looking over to Ryan. “Well…” Shane said, smiling remorsefully. “S’pose I might see ya’ when ya’ come on back.”</p><p>Ryan nodded solemnly, “S’pose.” Knowing, come winter, he might never get the chance to see him again.</p><p>Shane reached out his hand and Ryan took it slowly, looking in Shane’s eyes, and tried to read them before they took their hands back. Shane nodded once more to the two of them before heading out the door.</p><p>“Tall fella,” The older man said, “Ain’t he?”</p><p>Ryan watched as Shane mounted his horse, looking back to him for a brief moment before riding down the property and out of sight. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>His lunges burned in the cold winter air as he ran down the hill into town, the only thing visible around could only be seen by the lantern he held. Ryan felt the falling snow wisp at his dry cheeks, feeling the kiss of their sharp edges slice at the surface of them.</p><p>The drive fell into fall by the time they arrived at their destination, his group hungry and tired, not ready to return until the snow started to melt come spring. Afraid by the time they left it’d be too late in the season to return home - afraid that the winter would come too early and they would have to stay to ride it out.</p><p>Too much of Ryan’s relief, this was not the case. The outfit decided to trek home in the late fall with father winter breathing down their necks, speeding them along the path home. The men wanted to celebrate another successful year when they returned, but Ryan said he wanted to just put the horses in the stables and be done with the day.</p><p>Half of the statement was true, he did need sleep and the horses did too, but his knees knocked and heart hammered from the thoughts that danced in his head, thoughts of Shane. His hands shook as he de-reined the horses, stumbling over small rocks that laid beneath his feet. He wanted to feel that lust that could drown him incoherent, just like Shane did to him before he left.</p><p>This is why he now used his last remaining shots of his adrenaline to half-jog to Shane’s cabin. He needed to be touched like that again, he thought about it constantly when he was on the trail. He touched himself to the thought of the other’s warmth and drawl, wondering if Shane was ever thinking of him too.</p><p>Ryan thought of Shane the whole drive - all those months he couldn’t get the goofy smile or the feeling of his skin out of his head. He thought of the electricity that he always felt when he touched him or when he was close to him and how it made his heart swell. What kept Ryan awake most nights was remembering the fire in those eyes the day he left.</p><p>He needed to see Shane again, he was so afraid that he was already gone back home, and his heart ached at the thought alone. He’s never felt this way, it terrified and excited him.</p><p>Ryan’s heart was in his throat as he came to the front door of the cabin, his eyes blurry from the cold wind that fought them, and body aching from strain. He saw a glow from old embers in the fire pit inside, giving him hope to who he might expect was on the other side of the door.</p><p>Ryan brought his fist to the door and knocked, bringing the lantern to his face so that whoever was on the inside would see him. </p><p>There was no answer so Ryan rapped again, biting his lips as he waited. Everything seemed to go quiet as he heard steps on the other side of the door - he held his breath. </p><p>“Do you know what time it is?” Came the voice from the opening door. Ryan held his lantern up to the other man’s face, which was a little shaggy and filled with sleep. </p><p>“I reckon that’ll be a “hello” there then, partner.” Ryan quoted, his face widening with a smile. </p><p>Shane stood straighter with a smile of his own, now out of his haze of sleep and realizing who had knocked on his door.</p><p>The two beamed at one another for a moment before Shane shivered, “Well come on in, it’s freezing out there.”</p><p>Ryan obliged and came in the door as Shane shut it behind him, Ryan turned back to face Shane who rubbed his own arms for warmth. Ryan quickly sat down his lantern and looked to the corner to put more wood on the fire. </p><p>“What’s bringing you here, Wrangler?” Shane asked from the other corner of the room.</p><p>Ryan heard what sounded like glasses clinking from where Shane was and looked over his shoulder to investigate. Shane was bent over a small cabinet where he gathered and Ryan took notice of how Shane was still in his daily wear and not long underwear for sleep, which he found odd, but didn’t question. Shane looked to the other, awaiting his response, only to catch Ryan staring.</p><p>Ryan turned back to the fire, he couldn’t think of a good answer to the question, but Shane didn’t seem to be looking for one as he came to the large table behind him to set down the liquor. Ryan stoked the fire as Shane dragged the only two chairs he had to the table near the fire so that they could warm themselves from the frigid night air.</p><p>Ryan wiped the dirt from his hands and stood, noticing how the other man watched. Ryan turned to Shane, who offered him the small glass and which he took with appreciation. Ryan sat in the chair wholeheartedly, letting a small moan escape from his throat not realizing how his body longed to sit.</p><p>Ryan felt the warmth of the fire bleed into him, closing his eyes to the sweet sensations. He leaned into the chair for comfort and opened his eyes to Shane kneeling on the ground below. Ryan didn’t say anything as the other man grabbed one of his boots and pulled it off his foot. </p><p>Ryan sighed as the boot came off, flexing his toes to stretch them. Shane finally got the other off as well and looked back up to Ryan with pink cheeks, Ryan’s breath hitched at the sight. They stared for a moment, Ryan watched as Shane stood to peel off his coat to hang it behind his own chair.</p><p>Shane picked up the bottle on the table and gestured to Ryan’s cup, to which Ryan held up to Shane. </p><p>Shane carefully filled Ryan’s whiskey glass; the alcohol swirled slowly, mocking the mood, it almost seemed sultry and teasing as it poured. Ryan could hear his pulse in his ears, looking up to the long fingers that held the girth of the bottle’s neck.</p><p>Shane felt that his breathing became labored, taking notice of how the other man slowly ran his gaze up to his arm to his lips. The men stared at each other, hearts in their throats, and their bodies being warmed from desire - not to be mistaken from the blazing fire beside them any longer.</p><p>Ryan barely had enough time to put down his drink before the other man latched onto him. Shane, being eager, cut his lip with his own teeth as he collided with the other man's mouth, but this did not stop him. Ryan kissed back with fervor, clutching the back of the other man’s head - tasting the metallic sweet taste of the blood that bled between their breathless kisses.</p><p>Shane still hunched over him, grasping at whatever fabric or flesh that was <em>Ryan</em>. Kneeling to become more acquainted Shane settled himself between Ryan’s knees, slotting his torso in between his legs where he sat in the chair. Ryan encouraged the other man forward, gripping his fists into the back of the other man’s shirt, dragging him closer so there was no room left in between them, and slipping his tongue into Shane’s mouth as he did.</p><p>The sounds of gasping and teeth knocking sang like music in both of the men’s ears, not stopping even though both of their lungs hurt from the lack of oxygen. Shane still aggressively fondled Ryan's clothes before the other man started to undress himself just as eagerly. Ryan trembled, trying to unlatch his buttons from his shirt as Shane moved to his neck, biting and lapping, hands rubbing up and down his thighs.</p><p>Ryan only unbuttoned two fastenings before Shane came back to look Ryan in the eyes, Ryan’s heart skipped as he saw the lust burning there. Shane ripped open the rest of Ryan’s shirt before pulling him down off his chair and onto his knees with him. Ryan gasped as he was manhandled to the floor, but lunged at the other man as soon as they stood on equal ground; knocking the other man flat on his back and hoisting himself on top of him.</p><p>Ryan grabbed both sides of Shane's head and kissed him again, grinding his hips sloppily into the side of Shane’s stomach. Ryan never felt heat like this before, he wanted to ravish and be ravished, he wanted to fuck, claim, and never stop. Ryan bit Shane’s bottom lip, dragging the first moan out of the man below him. Ryan broke the kiss, straddling the tall man under him, letting his imagination run as he captured the mental image of the man below him.</p><p>Shane looked up at him, chest heaving and lips raw, seeing Ryan wipe his mouth of a small patch of blood from the corner of his mouth before smirking. Shane responded with a smile of his own, his own desires clouding his mind as well. </p><p>Ryan ground his hips heavily into the man below him, finally slotting the two of them into place. He started a rhythm, hard and frantic, unbuttoning the other’s shirt while doing so. Shane followed in pursuit, unbuttoning Ryan’s pants as he calculated what to do next, seeing he wanted to be in control just as much as his pursuer does. </p><p>As Ryan finished the last of Shane’s buttons, Shane sat up to bring their mouths together again. He didn’t expect Ryan to fight for dominance; he didn’t expect a challenge, nevertheless, it made him want to strive to fight harder and to love stronger. He was wrong when he thought he wanted to fuck Ryan more than he did him, but <em>oh</em> he was so wrong, and did this ever make him want him more. </p><p>Shane laid back, lips parted and face flush, looking up at the other man as he reached into his pants. Shane carefully freed Ryan’s standing erection, holding his breath as he watched it spring up from his trousers. Shane looked from Ryan’s cock to his eyes, not breaking eye contact as he began to slowly stroke and watched as his eyes fluttered shut.</p><p>Ryan shivered as calloused hands ran up and down his sensitive cock, biting his lip as he opened his heavy eyes to Shane’s gaze. Ryan shifted his legs further apart when Shane decided to shimmy further beneath him, not exactly sure what the other was about to do.</p><p>Ryan took in a sharp breath as Shane took the swollen tip into his mouth, slowly swirling his tongue around the head. Ryan quietly moaned, arching forward to support himself on his hands and to make Shane more comfortable below him. Shane grasped at Ryan’s thighs above him as he took more of his cock into his mouth, pulling himself further until his nose met thick hairs. </p><p>Moaning loudly, Ryan involuntarily thrusted earning a soft cough and retraction around his dick before Shane went all the way down again. Ryan sat back, hovering lightly while gripping the sides of Shane’s face to watch those hollowed cheeks and wet lips continue their work. Ryan shallowly thrust his hips again, this time the man below him hummed in satisfaction. Shane watched as the man above gently thrust into his mouth, his ego brimming as he saw what it did to him. </p><p>Saliva trailed down his chin as Shane pulled off - moving swiftly, he maneuvered himself out from under the other and pushed Ryan down as he came back up. Shane made quick work as he manhandled the other to lay on his back before he could protest, Shane already found a small bottle of oil on the table beside him. </p><p>Ryan frowned in protest and Shane responded with a smirk, lifting a brow and wiggling the small bottle to make his point. Ryan half flipped to his stomach, propping to his hands and left knee to find his way to counter the move, but only made the situation worse for himself. Ryan realized there was no obtaining the upper hand any longer.</p><p>Shane saw his opportunity and grabbed Ryan by his belt loops to pull him back closer to him. Shane knew what Ryan wanted, but Shane thought of himself entitled and pulled the other's already loose pants down below his buttocks. Shane continued, knowing he had little time before Ryan would fight him again.</p><p>“Oh!” Ryan exclaimed everything in his body tensed as he felt a warm wetness press into him. He registered the prickly hair from Shane’s face moments after, his brain short-circuiting as he finally put two and two together. </p><p>“<em>O-oh-</em>” He couldn’t stop from coming out again as Shane continued lapping and prodding with his tongue. Ryan had never felt such a sensation before, his knees and elbows wobbled as he involuntarily arched his ass back into Shane. Ryan buried his face in his arms as they started to give out, in doing so he earned a slow and wide lick from the perineum to his wet hole.</p><p>Shane quickly removed his tongue and replaced it with an oily finger, seeing now that Ryan was giving in the control. He watched him as he slowly let the strength of his arms go, folding in front of him as he shivered to the touch. Shane slowly massaged the surface of Ryan’s ass hole before inserting the first finger.</p><p>Shane shallowly pushed the first digit in earning a small grunt from the man below him, he could see the red tint on his neck make its way across his broad shoulders. Shane slowly started to circle his finger inside the other man, feeling every inch of his slick insides; crooking and stretching as he added another.</p><p>Ryan squeezed his eyes shut trying to block, but welcome, the strange sensation that racked his lower body. He felt Shane go low again, biting a small patch of skin as his fingers began to scissor and pump. Ryan responded with a low groan and widened one of his knees to the side for more, earning another love bite from the man behind him.</p><p>Ryan noticed a faint slick sound behind him, cracking an eye, he looked over his shoulder to find Shane's other oiled hand slowly teasing and stroking his hard heedy prick. Ryan looked from Shane's dick to his eyes, which looked back with a dark and lustful desire. Ryan only nodded in the slightest before Shane went forward, lining the two up and entering. </p><p>Shane kept eye contact as he watched the pain-wracked face of the other before Ryan turned his face the other way in embarrassment. Shane only got as far as the head, but Ryan still shook and panted as if he were fully sheathed. "Relax," Shane huffed as he rubbed the side of the other with his free hand, cooing softly. </p><p>"Ain't a fuckin' horse-," Ryan barely warbled out before Shane pushed forward into him again. Ryan hissed as Shane bent forward to nibble at the small of his neck, still soothing him with his free hand. Shane explored, running his hand up to Ryan’s side and to his arm, across his torso, and slowly down his chest - sweetly and tenderly.</p><p>Shane was now to the hilt and Ryan heard a big sigh of relief come from behind him. Nipping his neck, Shane returned to being up-right and trailed his hands to either side of Ryan, feeling his hips before taking the first thrust. </p><p>Shane moaned deeply in satisfaction before taking a deeper and sharper thrust, Ryan grunting in response. Shane started his rhythm slowly, each pump driving himself deeper inside of the other. Ryan's pain was soon subsiding, being replaced with hot pleasure, his harsh grunts becoming guttural moans with their frequency increasing. </p><p>Shane continued, pushing a hand down in between Ryan's shoulders to adjust himself to thrust at a higher and more intrusive angle. Ryan felt sparks in his lower abdomen when Shane hit a special spot within him, as he cried out in pleasure Shane drove quicker. </p><p>The small room as filled with the crackles of the fire and the obscene sound of flesh on flesh. Ryan felt chills as his testicles were colliding with Shane's, every thrust a tingle and flighty feeling as oil dripped from his used ass down to his balls, making the impact with the other's sound a loud <em>slap</em> with every thrust. Ryan’s senses were overloaded and he was painfully close.</p><p>Shane moved his arm around, hugging Ryan’s chest to bring him upright to Shane’s level. Now back to chest, Shane thrust up hard and deep whilst he bit on the other's neck. Ryan opened his mouth with no words to come out as his orgasm hit strong. Ryan gripped behind him for support, fingers grasping at whatever flesh they could find as Shane brutally fucked into him. </p><p>Ryan's vision was blurred, he could only register the over-stimulation as Shane continued to use him from behind. Shane was at his breaking point as he felt Ryan clamp down on him, he was in so deep that all he could do was rock into the other, plunging his last thrust as deep as he could. Shane wrapped his other arm around Ryan's middle as he came with a short shout, Ryan could feel the hot cum immediately filling him to the brim. </p><p>Shane softly humped the waves of pleasure out, loosening his vice-like grip and gently laying Ryan back down as he came to his end. Ryan met the ground softly, laying flat on his stomach and feeling Shane pull out. Shane moaned quietly as the head came out, watching the cum leak from Ryan's swollen hole. </p><p>Shane moved to lay beside Ryan; flipping over on his back he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Ryan still lay flat on his stomach, but he turned his head toward the other, watching the light of red and orange dance on the sweat of his skin. Shane turned his head to meet the heavy glazed eyes of the other man, who upon noticing smiled lazily in greeting. Shane smiled himself, rolling to cup Ryan's face to kiss him slow and sweetly. </p><p>They laid embraced, kissing lightly as the fire beside them glowed lowly - a snap of attention from it made the two of them jump. Shane looked over his shoulder to see it waving for assistance as its flame sunk lower before them. Shane turned back to Ryan, who still had a look of surprise on his face making Shane lightly snort in laughter. </p><p>Shane placed another kiss on Ryan's lips before turning his body to the fire to find wood for its dying flames. "Did you miss me or somethin'?" Shane asked over his shoulder.</p><p>"Hardly," Ryan responded quickly, laughing quietly as he did. </p><p>“Is that so?” Shane retorted, coming back to softly kiss Ryan on the lips once again.</p><p>“Mm’,” Ryan moaned happily into the kiss, “Jus’ glad I got to visit before you leave.” He followed with, trailing off and becoming quieter by the end. Shane looked into Ryan’s eyes with ease.</p><p>“Well,” He began, “If this is what happens when I am supposed to leave, what will happen if I happen to stay?”</p><p>Ryan looked at the other with confusion at first, watching as Shane slowly smiled back with the corners of his eyes crinkling in his own delight. But confusion was soon replaced with happiness of his own, Ryan jumped on top of the taller man effortlessly, cupping his face as he came down for another deep kiss. </p><p>Things will continue to be interesting, as long as Shane sticks around.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>&gt;&gt; Hope you liked it.<br/>&gt;&gt; feedback is welcomed and appreciated! I need some, i don't get any ;(<br/>my tumblr: ohluccifer.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>